


Cherry with Pepper

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: After 3 months of dating, your girlfriend asked you to go to her house at night. Despite your family's disapproval, that was your life. You went, even though you didn't know what she wanted, you felt that night would be unforgettable.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Cherry with Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there are 2 reasons why I wrote this one-shot.  
> First: I didn't find a Cherri x Reader lemon anywhere, so that old saying: If nobody does it, do it yourself.  
> And two: It was going to be a separate chapter from my other Hazbin Hotel fanfic because it doesn't have explicit sex, but it ended up becoming another story.  
> Anyway, hope you guys like it

Everything changed in your life, when the criminal and explosive Cherri Bomb became your girlfriend. For starters, despite being the daughter of two powerful overlords in hell, you weren't very lucky in love.

To have conquered a woman as bold, determined, fun and beautiful as she, it was as if you had won the lottery. But for you, she was worth infinitely more than all the money in hell combined.

Another thing was that she liked you to participate in the terrorist attacks that she constantly did. She didn't make you, but you accepted, because you loved being in her company.

But there was a catch: Your parents didn't take your relationship with her very well, not because she was a woman, but because you were like an well-behaved little princess typical of a fabulously wealthy and important family, until she came into your life.

And it's good that she did that.

They couldn't do anything about it, you loved her so much and she made you immensely happy.

One day, she asked you to go to her house at night. The enthusiasm soon took over from you, the last times you two made out, she touched you suggestively, but she always contained herself.

Despite all the excitement, you decided not to jump to conclusions until you got there, maybe she just wanted to talk.

"Are you going to see your little girlfriend, dyke?" Your older sister teased you and laughed when she saw you were ready to go. Like everyone else, she ridiculed you for being the only one in the family to have a sexual orientation other than heterosexual.

"Haha is none of your business, and at least I have a someone who loves me and I love back!" You said bluntly, while picking up your purse. "Don't wait up for me, I'll just be back tomorrow!"

"See ya tomorrow so, dyke!"

You let out a sad breath as you walked out of the house. You loved being with Cherri, but the thought that she currently made you smile more than your own family, made you kind of sad.

But you didn't let that shake you, you felt that night would be unforgettable.

Time skip:

Once there, you parked the car in front of her apartment. She was at the gate waiting for you, beautifully dressed in a black jacket and a red blouse with a plunging neckline that really highlighted her breasts.

God, you were so lucky to have that woman. You went up to her and she kissed you.

"How do you manage to look more beautiful every time we see each other?" You asked, anyone could see that you were madly in love with her.

"No, you're beautiful!" She said, looking at you affectionately. "Shall we?"

"With you I'd go anywhere in the 9 circles!" You answered and let her guide you to her residence.

Halfway there, while you two walked, she wrapped an arm around your waist. She must also have noticed that one of her neighbors was watching you, but probably wondering what a member of the Feu DeLarge family was doing in a place where only the commoners lived.

But it was as if Cherri said, "Go look for yours, she's mine." That feeling of being hers and her being yours, caused an immense joy in you.

"Well, here we are!" She said in a cheerful tone as she opened the door. "Royalty first!" She said, bowing before you.

"Stop it!" You laughed at her joke and gave her a little push.

"So you want water or something else to drink?" She asked, when you both came in and were in the living room.

"No thanks babe, I'm fine!" You politely declined while placing the purse on the couch.

You turned to your girlfriend and smiled when she came over and you felt her breasts touching you.

"Hm, we can go straight to the point of why I called you here then!" Cherri said seductively, confirming her speculations.

You looked her in the eye the whole time, while wrapping your arms around that perfect body.

"But I won't do anything that you don't want, so if you still don't feel ready, you can tell me. I won't be upset!" She said sweetly. So respectful.

It was just one of the reasons why you fell in love with her.

"But I want to, I want more than anything in the world!" You answered, without a hint of doubt hanging in your mind.

She opened that smile full of sharp teeth, which for some reason you found extremely sexy. You started to feel the burning desire dominating your actions, bent over and kissed her lips greedily. Both she and you, resisted as much as you could to not love each other right there on the floor.

Cherri took you by the hand and guided you to her room. You didn't expect much, all you needed for your night to be complete was her.

She turned you over and you felt your calves pressing on the bed. Giving you one last malicious look, she pushed you on the bed. She soon climbed onto your lap and your mouths joined in a wild dance again, while your hands ran through her unruly hair.

Not long after that, her hands slid over your shoulders and she stripped you off your coat, which made you reluctantly take your hands away from her for a moment. No way you wanted to be passive that night, you wanted to show how much you loved her.

You let go of one hand from her hair and began to grope her right breast eagerly. When you two stopped kissing again to breathe, you started kissing her on the neck. 

A sigh left her lips as she lifted her head to give you more access. You smiled, seeing that she was enjoying it. The delicate kisses soon turned into bites and hickeys that became extremely visible on her white skin. But you just couldn't control yourself.

"Sorry about that!" You said, while an embarrassed blush appeared on your cheeks.

"It's okay sweet cakes, I have nothing to hide!" She said smiling.

Soon after, she slowly removed her blouse, revealing her breasts for the first time, the left had a red X where the nipple would be, but it was beautiful as well. You gaped, gawked, dazzled, all at the same time.

Cherri shook her head and giggled at your reaction.

Seeing that you didn't know what to do, she wrapped her arms around your head and pushed you towards them, your eyes closed as you deeply inaled and enjoyed her sweet cherry scent.

You looked up, she was smiling, waiting for you to start.

"Hottie." You mumbled with a smile.

Without letting her wait any longer, you put your mouth around her right breast while turning your tongue over the nipple. She let out a cry of surprise, which became soft, sensual moans.

After a while, you shifted your attention to her left breast while groped the right one. There was no nipple there, but you knew how to please her.

"Can I do one more thing for you?" You whispered lustly, dropping a hand down to her femininity. That shorts that looked so pretty in her, was starting to bother you.

"Do with me whatever you want, I'm yours love. Today and forever!" She replied, holding your chin with one finger.

Cherri lay down, while you impatiently unbuttoned her shorts. As soon as her shorts and panties were gone, you quickly got rid of what you were still wearing, until the two of you were completely naked.

You slowly crawled over to her and spread her legs to get where you wanted. Your hands wrapped around her thighs and you started with a kiss on one of them.

After more provocative kisses, you looked at your girlfriend. Her gaze was begging you to stop teasing her and start soon. You smiled and started to lick between her folds with a fiery passion. Cherri screamed, as her back arched and her hands gripped the sheets.

"Oh my fucking Satan, Y/N!" She moaned, while her hands gripped your hair.

Carefully, you inserted a finger in her entrance, already soaked completely because you have already stimulated her. She gasped and moaned loudly again.

Seeing that she was comfortable, you inserted 2 fingers in her, while your tongue went to her clit.

"Aah fuck! Don't stop!" She screamed between moans, as you moved your fingers inside and out of her and your tongue moved quickly on the most sensitive spot on her body.

You looked up to contemplate her beauty, while you made her go crazy with pleasure. Her eye was half closed and she was biting her bottom lip.

After a while, she began to push her pelvis violently into your face, while her moans grew louder. You soon knew that she was close, understanding what your beautiful and stunning girlfriend wanted. With a sudden movement, you pulled your fingers out of her and rubbed her clit as fast as your hand could.

She squirmed as she moaned uncontrollably.

"Holy shit Y/N, I'm gonna ... Ahhhhhhh-"

There wasn't even time for her to warn. With a final high-pitched scream, Cherri squirted right across your face, but you didn't care. While she was recovering from orgasm, you promptly wiped away, licking what was left of her sexual fluids with your tongue.

You crawled and lay down next to her.

"What did you think? Did I do well?" You asked, while a slight flush covered your cheeks.

"I, I can't believe you've never done this before!" She replied between heavy breaths to catch her breath, looking at you affectionately. "Now if you allow me, it's my turn to do something for you!" She said, as she stood up.

You watched her walk gracefully naked to the drawer beside her bed and started to rummage through.

"I wanted to use this with someone for a long time!" She said, reviewing a red strap on for you.

"It's not possible that you've never had anyone in your life before me!" You said with a chuckle.

"Yes, this is true!" She said, while she tied the fake penis around her waist and walked back to you. "But I chose you. Let's make your fucking family pissed!"

You gasped when you felt her hand in your femininity while the fire of passion in her eyes ignited you even more inside. Your fluids caused a large wet stain on her sheet. She was right, your family's disapproval of your relationship made things more sensual and provocative between the two of you.

Your skin prickled as you felt her trail kisses trail from your belly to your face, while her hair tickled you. Your hands rested on her shoulders, when you kissed again. It was a sweet and calm kiss, the calm before madness.

Cherri positioned herself, a soft moan left your lips when you felt the tip of the dildo at your entrance. Without warning you first, she entered with everything inside of you, making you scream with the painful pleasure of being enlarged inside.

"Are you all right, hon?" She asked, again removing her long hair from your field of vision. You smiled when you saw her beautiful face again, the sharp smile revealing that she planned to do intense and rough things with you.

You didn't answer, just wrapped your hands around her ass, to keep her there. Slowly, she rolled her hips to get you used to the sensation.

When she saw and realized that you were ready, little by little her thrusts became stronger, until she was fucking you as hard as she could. 

"... F-fuck, Cherri!" You screamed as loud as your throat could, when a shiver of pleasure ran down your spine as she started to push faster inside you.

"Ugh, I just found out how much I love to see you lose control!" She said, continuing to thrust at you firm and strong.

You smiled when you saw between the watery eyes the lustful expression on her face, indicating that she was enjoying the situation as much as you were, although you sometimes doubted it.

You struggled to keep your eyes on her, it was mesmerizing how her breasts swayed each time she pushed herself towards you.

You let out a frustrating breath, when she suddenly stopped.

You pushed your bangs out of your hair and looked confusedly at her, who was still smiling at you.

"Why did you...?"

Before you finished the sentence, without saying a word she turned you over and put you with your ass in her direction. You decided not to question, she seemed to know what she was doing.

You got scared when you felt a hard slap on one of your buttcheeks, after you felt her hands around your waist. The burning sensation in your butt after the slap was strangely arousing.

"You've never been so beautiful, hotstuff!" She bent and whispered in your ear.

Suddenly, you smiled when she came in and out of you with full force again, while grabbing a lock of your hair and pulling, making your back arch slightly.

You knew that you wouldn't last much longer from that moment.

Your thoughts felt like premonitions, because not long after, you started to feel the familiar sensation of blisters in your stomach, while your upper and lower limbs started to lose strength.

You didn't have to tell her, Cherri let go of your hair, took it to your entrance and rubbed your clit. It was the last straw, the feeling intensified as far as you couldn't imagine, your eyes rolled and a liberating scream left your throat, when she finally brought you to your orgasm.

You collapsed on the mattress, while breathing heavily. What just happened was so surreal, it took you a while to believe it was real. After recovering, you looked around to see where your gorgeous goddess was. She was lying right beside you, looking at you lovingly.

Nothing about Cherri made you regret the decision to become a rebel and not obey everything your parents said for you to do and let they decide everything in your life for you, even if you desagreed.

"I love you!" You said sweetly, while you interwined your hand in hers, never wanting to let go.

"I love you more!" She said back, bringing your hand closer to her face and kissed it.

"I love you much, much more!" You said.

Even if no one in your family approved, you wanted to be with her forever, fearing nothing. The great love you felt for her gave you courage to face everything.


End file.
